Shitsureishimashita
by Kafaru
Summary: Summery: Naruto thinks Kakashi hates him. When he hears that Kakashi’s Sensei was the Fourth Hokage he feels responsible for it & tries to apologize to him. Kakashi & Naruto Fluff oneshot. Slight Humor in this story


Shitsureishimashita

"Blah" Talking

'_Blah_' Thinking

'**Blah' **inner Demon/character thinking

"**Blah**" inner Demon/character talking

"_Blah_" emphasized word

I don't own Naruto

Summery: Naruto thinks Kakashi hates him. When he hears that Kakashi's Sensei was the Fourth Hokage he feels responsible for it & tries to apologize to him. Kakashi & Naruto Fluff one-shot.

Naruto walked through the village. His normally happy smile however wasn't there. He was quietly roaming the streets of Konoha, if you looked close enough you could see he looked upset about something.

'_I feel like my sensei hates me but I don't know why_' Naruto thought depressingly. The Villagers still gave him glares & insults, he shrugged it off until he heard someone say something.

"Can you believe that Hatake took that demon in, his sensei was the fourth Hokage he's the one who _sealed_ the demon dieing in the process, and I'm surprised he hasn't killed him to avenge his Sensei yet" said a female villager. Naruto stopped in his tracks visibly shaking.

'_The Fourth Hokage was Kakashi sensei's sensei?_' Naruto thought before running off to the Hokage tower.

Tsunade was having a good day, the paper work was finished & she could take a break that is until Naruto ran through the door.

"BA-CHAN! Naruto yelled rather freaked out. Tsunade tried to keep her temper in check.

"Yes Naruto?" She asked. Naruto stood there for few seconds.

"Who was Kakashi Sensei's Sensei?" Naruto asked in a shaky voice. Tsunade looked at him wondering why he wanted to know that.

"His Sensei was the Fourth Hokage why?" Tsunade asked before noticing that Naruto expression went blank. Naruto looked at Tsunade before walking off.

"I-I needed to know for a reason thanks for telling me" Naruto said quietly as he walked out the door. Tsunade stared at the door thinking.

'_Why would he want to know who Kakashi's Sensei was?_' Tsunade wondered before it hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Oh Shi"

Naruto walked into his apartment as he curled up into a ball on his bed silently sobbing himself to sleep.

The next day Naruto woke up & slowly got ready for team 7's meeting. He didn't eat breakfast or dinner because he forgot to. As he made his way to the bridge he saw teams Gai, 8, & 10 going there too. Kiba Noticed Naruto & called out to him.

"Hey Naruto! Over here!" Kiba yelled to blonde noticing he looked terrible.

"Sheesh he looks like he went through hell & back" Kiba said getting the others' attention. Asuma, Kurenai, & Gai all looked at each other remembering that Tsunade had told them about Naruto knowing who Kakashi's Sensei is. They needed to make sure that Naruto didn't snap at Kakashi about it thus why they are here.

Naruto finally made to the bridge where Sasuke & Sakura were.

Sasuke was expecting Naruto to do their usual routine of him greeting Sakura calling him bastard, & Sakura bashing him in the head. Instead they got silence from the boy. Sakura was expecting the same thing as Sasuke but was surprised that Naruto just came without sound. The surprise turned to anger & she tried to hit him.

Naruto saw Sakura's fist coming straight for his head. Sighing he simply leaned back causing Sakura to miss him by a few inches. He then stared at the pink haired girl.

"You know it's very rude to hit someone when they didn't _do _anything to you" Naruto said looking at the girl who stared at him. Both his teammates & the rest of Konoha 12 looked at him in shock.

"Wow the dobe actually said something intelligent, the world must be coming to an end" Kiba said getting a slap in the back of the head from Kurenai.

"Sheesh dobe what crawled up you're ass & died?" Sasuke said. Naruto whipped his head & glared at Sasuke.

"I dunno where's that 20 foot pole shoved up _your's?_" Naruto growled at the Uchiha. Kiba laughed very hard at the insult. Just before an argument could take place Kakashi poofed in.

"Yo!" Kakashi greeted as he noticed the rest of Konoha 12 was there as well.

"Is there something going on today? Ooh are we doing a mini golf tournament?" Kakashi asked the other teachers. They looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Err something like that" Asuma said as all of students looked at him.

"We were going to do uh…. WE WERE GONNA DO A SINGING/BREAK DANCING CONTEST!!" Gai yelled as everyone looked at him in disbelief. Kurenai & Asuma started to nod their heads rapidly, agreeing with the spandex wearing Jounin. The students & Kakashi sweat dropped at the three.

"Well then that does… Sound like fun doesn't it guys?" Kakashi asked his students who silently agreed with him.

"ALRIGHTY THEN LET'S GO!!" Gai Yelled as he & Lee ran like someone threatened to burn their spandex, over to a clearing in the forest. Everyone else walked like _normal _people to the clearing. When everyone made to the clearing they noticed the area _already_ _had_ all the stuff needed for the contest, Kurenai & Asuma were wondering if Gai had this planned out from the start. There was a long wooden square on the grass, a karaoke with a microphone there as well, & a cd player with a lot of cd cases there also.

"Who will go first in this Competition of youth?" Gai said into the microphone as Lee, Kiba, Tenten, & Ino raised their hands.

Everyone was having a good time except Naruto who just sat there looking at the ground, Kakashi noticed this & decided to ask his Orange wearing student what was wrong.

"Hey Naruto what's wrong?" Kakashi said as Naruto looked up at his sensei. He got off the ground.

"Sensei, can I talk to you alone?" Naruto asked uneasily. Kakashi looked at him before walking off into a direction away from the competition. Asuma & Kurenai saw them leave & followed them.

They walk to another clearing in the forest which had a pond. Kakashi was reading his book which he put away when they made to the area.

"Okay what do you want to talk to me about?" Kakashi asked the blonde haired boy. Naruto looked at his feet still uneasy. He then looked at the white haired man.

"I- I'm sorry" he quietly whispered Kakashi almost couldn't hear it.

"What? What did you do" Kakashi asked confused. Naruto began to whimper.

"I-I Didn't know!" He cried as Kakashi got confused even more.

"What didn't you know?" Kakashi asked again.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I didn't know!" Naruto cried harder as he began to have an emotional breakdown. Kakashi grabbed a hold of his shoulders trying to calm him down.

"You're not making any sense, what are you sorry for & what didn't you know?" Kakashi asked still trying to get Naruto to calm down. Naruto just cried into his chest repeatedly saying that he didn't know.

Asuma & Kurenai Looked at each other, they had both seen what happened & Decided to make themselves known.

"Kakashi" Asuma said getting his attention. Kakashi looked at the two newcomers as his student still cried into his chest.

"Asuma? Kurenai? What are you two doing here?" Kakashi asked the other two adults. The two walked over to him to explain what was going on. Asuma spoke first.

"You're Student knows about the fourth" Asuma said hoping that that Kakashi would understand. Kakashi just looked at the two for ten seconds before realization dawned upon him. Naruto was still crying so he didn't hear or notice anything at all. Kakashi looked at Naruto then Asuma & Kurenai then back at Naruto.

"So your saying he knows about me being the fourth's-

"Yes" Kurenai answered Kakashi's unfinished question.

"But this isn't exactly what we were expecting to happen, we were expecting him to go crazy on you but I guess he thinks you hate him & blame for the Fourth's death." Asuma explained. Kakashi became shocked by that.

"We'll leave you two alone now" Kurenai said as both Her & Asuma Jumped into the trees. Kakashi stared at the spot the two were at then looked back at Naruto who had fainted do to crying so much.

"I'll take him home & give him a note" Kakashi said picking the unconscious boy bridal style taking him home.

**The Next Day.**

Naruto woke up & rubbed his eyes. He then got scared & looked around to see he was home in his bed.

"Was it just a dream?" He asked himself before noticing a piece of paper written on the table. He got up & picked it up reading what it said.

_Naruto if your wondering why your home I took you there, & I don't blame you for what my sensei did, don't __**ever**__ think that again or I'll do a thousand years of pain on you._

_P.S. Don't starve you're self because you're depressed you'll worry you're friends & Teammates._

_P.S.S. There is no training today team seven has a day off._

_Sign Kakashi._

Naruto chuckled as a few tears went down his face. He was wrong His sensei doesn't hate him.

* * *

Kafar: Aww that was My try at a sweet fluffy one shot Aslo Shitsureishimashita is supposed to mean I'm Sorry or it could also mean Excuse me but I was going for I'm Sorry.

The reason why I did this was becaus eI havent seen any Stories like this.


End file.
